New Looks
by Kgirl1
Summary: The Ghost crew and their (comical) reactions to their new looks (as seen in the Season Three trailer). Formatting error is fixed!


**A/N: Total and complete script format crack. Please enjoy. Formatting error is fixed!**

Ezra: Kanan, how come you and Zeb get a triangle on your shirts?

Kanan: I don't know, Ez.

Ezra: Why don't I get one?

Kanan: *under his breath* Maybe because you trusted a Sith, almost got yourself killed, got me blinded, lost Ahsoka forever—

Ezra: What was that, Kanan?

Kanan: …

Kanan: Ask Hera.

* * *

Zeb: *runs into the common room looking panicked* Did you guys get your tickets?!

Ezra: For what?

Zeb: *flexes arms* For the GUN SHOW! BANG! POW! SLEEVELESS!

* * *

Kanan: Hera, where did you get that new uniform?

Hera: It's from the rebel base.

Kanan: Oh. Was it on sale?

Hera: *confused* No, Kanan, I didn't buy it, I—

Kanan: Because at my place, it would be 100 percent OFF! Bam! *high-fives Zeb*

Hera: *facepalm*

* * *

Ezra: Hera, if Kanan gets a beard, why didn't I get a beard?

Hera: *under her breath* Maybe it's because you stole a Tie, didn't tell us you actually kept it, let Sabine repaint it—

Ezra: What was that?

Hera …

Hera: Ask Kanan.

* * *

Sabine: Ugh, Ezra, I can't believe you got a whole new look and you still decided to keep all the orange.

Ezra: What's that supposed to mean? I like orange.

Sabine: *facepalms* It clashes with your hair.

* * *

Ezra: Hey, Kanan, what happened to your shoulder pad?

Kanan: Well, Ezra, I always keep one shoulder available for Hera to cry on, but she's just been so emotional lately—

Hera: *throws wrench at him*

Kanan: *whispers to Ezra* See what I mean?

* * *

Zeb: *sticks his head into the common room* Hey, does anybody have any tape?

Hera: I'm sure I could find some, wh—

Zeb: *throws up arms and flexes* Because these are TOTALLY RIPPED! BANG! POW! SLEEVELESS!

* * *

Kanan: Ezra?

Kanan: Ezraaaaaa!

Kanan: EZRA DON'T MAKE ME USE THE FORCE

Ezra: *appears, panicked* what?!

Kanan: *holding up hair tie* I wanted to start your Padawan braid today!

Ezra: *backs away slowly* Uh…

Kanan: *Reaching forward* Ezra? Ezra, where'd you go?

Ezra: *runs to Sabine's room* Help me.

* * *

Sabine: You know, Kanan, the marks on your new mask kind of look like the ones on Rex's helmet.

Kanan: *doesn't say anything*

Sabine: Kanan?

Kanan: *continues sitting there silently*

Sabine: Kanan!

Kanan: I'm blind, I can't hear you.

* * *

Zeb: Guys, I almost got arrested by Stormtroopers today.

Hera: *worred* Zeb! What hap—

Zeb: Because I didn't have a permit for… THESE GUNS! *flexes* BANG! POW! SLEEVELESS!

* * *

Ezra: Wait, so, Kanan gets a beard, and Zeb gets a beard… where's my beard?

Sabine: *snickering* It'll be here in a few years, late bloomer.

Ezra: HERA!

Hera: *runs in panicked* What? What's wrong?

Ezra: What's a late bloomer?

Hera: Ezra, is this about the beards?

Ezra: … Maybe…

* * *

Kanan: You know, Hera, that uniform looks really good on you.

Hera: Thank you—

Kanan: You know where it would look even better? On my floor! Bam! *high-fives Zeb*

* * *

Ezra: Yeah, just a little trim around the edges, you know, nothing too short—

Sabine: *cutting his hair*

Ezra: *later, looking in mirror* Sweet kriff what has she done

* * *

Sabine: What color do you guys think I should dye my hair next?

Hera: I think green might be nice. Don't you think so, Kanan?

Kanan: *nods* I can see it. Oh wait…

Zeb: *walks into room, high-fives him, walks out*

Hera: *glowering*

Kanan: *to Sabine* Is she glowering? Oh yeah, she's totally glowering.

* * *

Zeb: Hey, Hera, where do we keep the bandages and gauze?

Hera: In the medkit, why—

Zeb: Because these are TOTALLY CUT! *flexes* BANG! POW! SLEEVELESS!

* * *

Kanan: Hey Hera, what are those two blue dots on your sleeve?

Hera: They're actually representative of my rank as a captain—

Kanan: Oh. I thought it meant that I had my eyes on you. Bam! *high-fives Zeb*

* * *

Ezra: *staring at Sabine*

Sabine: What?

Ezra: How do you still have hair left?

* * *

Kanan: Hey, Hera, those new sleeves of yours are pretty tight…

Hera: What now, Kanan?

Kanan: Maybe you could get some pants or something to match?

Hera: Go away.

* * *

Hera: Hey, Zeb, I have a shipment of deadly weapons for you to pick up.

Zeb: I've got your deadly weapons right here. *throws up arms and flexes* BANG! POW! SLEEVELESS!

Hera: Yeah, they're T-7 ion disruptor rifles.

Zeb: Karabast. *runs*

* * *

Hera: Hey, Kanan, now that you have a new look, can I have your old tunic?

Kanan: What? Why?

Hera: Because it's so soft and comfortable!

Kanan: Hera, that tunic is the shirt of a warrior! That tunic and I have been through a lot together! That tunic—

Hera: You don't want to give it to me, do you?

Kanan: …It's so soft and comfortable…

* * *

Ezra: Sabine, it looks like you dip-dyed an Easter egg and stuck it on your head.

Sabine: Shut up.

Ezra: *reaching towards her hair* Think there's still some egg left in there?

Sabine: *bats his hand away* No touchie.

Ezra: Aw, come on Sabine, it was just a _yolk_ —

Sabine: *rolls her eyes* *punches him*

* * *

Zeb: Ezra, I don't like your new haircut.

Ezra: Why not?

Zeb: Because I have to look at more of your face.

Ezra: *pouts*

* * *

Kanan: Hera, what would Cham have to say about those tighter sleeves?

Hera: *straight faced* Probably that I'm a huge disappointment and that I've wasted my life away when I could have been helping him liberate Ryloth.

Everyone: *uncomfortable silence*

Hera: I'm kidding. He and I are cool now.

* * *

Sabine: DIBS ON EVERYONE'S OLD CLOTHES!

Hera: Why?

Sabine: *glaring* For _art._

* * *

Kanan: Hera, want to know my favorite thing about your new uniform?

Hera: Not really.

Kanan: It looks like it'll be easier to get off. Bam! *reaches out to high-five Zeb*

Hera: *smacks his hand down* NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!

* * *

Ezra: Hey Sabine?

Sabine: Yes, Ezra?

Ezra: *flexing* Did you notice anything… different, about my new uniform?

Sabine: *slowly shaking her head no*

Ezra: *flexing harder* I was just wondering, you know, 'cause the sleeves seem a little tight…

Sabine: *indifferent* They look fine to me.

Ezra: Are you sure? It almost feels like my arms have grown, or something.

Sabine: *ignores him*

Ezra: I mean, I haven't even been lifting that much more lately, so—

Sabine: Ezra.

Ezra: *hopefully* Yeah?

Sabine: Go away.

* * *

Sabine: Hey Zeb?

Zeb: What?

Sabine: Since you changed your armor, can I repaint it?

Zeb: *nervous twitching*

* * *

Kanan: Hera, why haven't you kissed me since Malachor?

Hera: *stays quiet*

Kanan: Hera I know you're in here I can hear you breathing.

Hera: *holds her breath*

Kanan: Hera!

Hera: *huffs* I kissed you a few weeks ago!

Kanan: But why haven't you since then?

Hera: It's… *mumbles something*

Kanan: What? It's my weird?

Hera: *frustrated* No, it's *mumbles more*

Kanan: My career? That never stopped you before!

Hera: No, it's—

Kanan: I mean, I know there's the whole thing about attachment, but I thought we talked about that—

Hera: *huffs* It's your beard, okay?! It's your itchy, weird, long beard! You look totally different and there's way too much hair on your face!

Kanan: *very quiet*

Hera: Sorry.

Kanan: I mean, I was _growing_ kind of attached to it…

Hera: *facepalming* Kriff.

Kanan: *grinning* But if it doesn't _make the cut…_

Hera: Stop.

Kanan: Look, I don't want to cause the _split end_ of this relationship—

Hera: Okay you can keep the beard!

* * *

Hera: So, Ezra, I need you to buff the window glass of the _Ghost—_

Zeb: *appears* Did somebody say… BUFF?! *flexes* BANG! POW! SLEEVELESS!

* * *

Kanan: Hey Hera, I really like that new uniform—

Hera: FOR THE LOVE OF KRIFF KANAN YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE

* * *

Ezra: *snickering*

Kanan: What?

Sabine: *hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh*

Kanan: What? What is it?

Zeb: *slow chuckling*

Kanan: IF ONE OF YOU DOES NOT TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL USE JEDI MIND TRICKS ON ALL OF YOU

Ezra: *still giggling* Did you… do your own hair today?

Kanan: Gee, I dunno, Ezra, am I still BLIND?!

Ezra: *uncomfortably silent*

Kanan: *sighs* Hera did it. Why?

Sabine: It looks… very pretty.

Kanan: *reaching around to feel flowers braided into his ponytail* HERA!


End file.
